Brotherhood
by Eureka-Cross
Summary: laki-laki itu sudah merenggut sesuatu yang berharga dariku. Ia mengubah hidupku untuk selamanya. Aku bersumpah untuk mengambil apa yang telah ia renggut dariku. Dan aku akan membunuhnya. Warning: bad summary, OOC, gaje.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

.

Disclaimer: Grand Chase and Elsword belong to KOG.

.

Warning: OOC, No pairings, kemungkinan typo akan merajalela, gaje. **No flame allowed**.

Note: "aku" di sini adalah Lass.

.

Kurasakan kenangan itu mengalir perlahan ke dalam pikiranku. Ah lagi-lagi kenangan itu. Yah, tak apalah. Toh, semakin banyak aku mengingat kenangan itu, semakin semakin baik untukku. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan hari itu adalah pengingat paling mujarab akan tujuan hidupku.

.

Dengan tubuh terluka parah dan pandangan kabur karena sudah kehilangan banyak darah, aku berlutut dengan hinanya di hadapan pemuda itu. Mata scarletnya yang mengintip dari balik rambut coklatnya memandangku penuh penghinaan. Seakan aku ini kecoa menjijikkan yang hanya pantas diinjak.

Ia menyeringai. "Hanya segini kemampuanmu? Menyedihkan."

Asal kalian tahu, ingin sekali aku merobek seringai itu lalu mementahkan kembali semua kata-kata busuk itu kepadanya. Sayang aku tidak bisa. Semua kata-kata itu benar dan aku pantas mendapatkannya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat rambut bagian depanku, mengangkat kepalaku hingga pandangan mata kami bertemu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Dari jarak segini, perasaan terhina yang kurasakan semakin parah saja. Seringai pemuda itu bertambah lebar. "Hanya dengan kekuatan segini kau ingin mengalahkanku? Jangan mimpi!" Sumpah, ingin sekali kulumat wajahnya sekarang juga. Andai saja tanganku bisa bergerak walau hanya sedikit... "Seharusnya dulu kuubah saja kau menjadi demon rendahan. Itu sesuai untukmu!"

Tanpa belas kasihan, pemuda itu mencampakkanku, membuatku mencium tanah basah dengan keras. Kudengar langkah kakinya menjauh.

Sial. Kenapa mulutku tak bisa membalas segala ucapannya? Kenapa lagi-lagi aku hanya... bisa berlutut di hadapannya?

Gigi geligiku terkatup menahan amarah. Semua kata-kata pahitnya kuukir dalam-dalam ke dalam hatiku. Aku bersumpah suatu saat nanti akan kukembalikan kata-kata itu kepadanya puluhan kali lipat.

_Demi kemanusiaan yang telah kau renggu dariku_

_Demi penghinaan yang kuterima hari ini_

_Demi merenggut apa yang dulu menjadi milikku_

_Hari ini, aku, Lass Isolet, bersumpah dengan seluruh jiwa raga yang masih melekat padaku_

_Suatu hari nanti aku akan membunuhmu, Rufus Wilde!_

.

Author: "Yak! Chapter end!"

Grand chase members: "Apaan nih? Pendek amat!" (siap memutilasi author)

Author: "Udah. Nggak usah banyak ba-bi-bu! Jalani saja peran kalian masing-masing oke?" (innocent smile)

Lass: (mendesah) "Lagi-lagi aku dapat peran menyusahkan."

Author: "Namanya juga peran utama."

Rufus: (membaca cerita dengan jengkel) "Kau membuatku jadi sadis sekali."

Author: "Begitulah." (tersenyum licik)

"Baiklah semuanya, sekarang kalian bebas mereview. Tolong jangan hakimi author newbie di fanfic grand chase ini ya. Dan author sedih sekali melihat fanfic GC yang semakin sepi saja, baik cerita maupun pembacanya. Author harap, jangan hanya karena server indo GC sudha tidak ada, lantas GC jadi tidak ramai lagi. Ayo kita ramaikan fanfic ini, kawan!"


	2. Rawa Paprion bagian 1

Rawa Paprion bagian 1

.

Disclaimer: Grand Chase and Elsword belong to KOG

.

Entah tanggal berapa hari ini. Dan tidak ada yang mau tahu juga. Bagi Lass Isolet, waktu itu tidak penting. Seperti hari ini. Dengan malas, ia mengusap matanya yang silau karena matahari siang yang menyengat. Tapi itu tidak lantas membuatnya bangun. Ia lebih memilih menarik tudung jubah lusuhnya lebih rendah lagi untuk menghalangi cahaya matahari masuk. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia berusaha kembali tidur. Ah sial. Tidak bisa. Mimpi buruk keparat itu sudah membuyarkan alam mimpinya!

Dalam hati, sang pemuda berambut silver menggerutu. Mimpi buruk yang satu itu betah sekali menyambangi tidurnya setiap hari. Awalnya, ia selalu bangun dengan terkejut dan seluruh tubuh berkeringat dingin. Tapi sekarang sudah biasa-biasa saja, malah ia sudah bosan. Tetap saja, mimpi itu adalah mimpi buruk dan kalau seseorang bermimpi buruk, pasti akan susah tidur lagi.

Tapi orang yang masih tidur di tengah hari agak keterlaluan juga kan? Seperti kucing jalanan saja. Eits. Pemuda satu ini memang tak ada bedanya dengan kucing jalanan sekarang. Kerjanya hanya mengembara dan pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain.

"Hei, tuan! Tuan!"

Lass hanya mengeluarkan rengekan mirip anak kecil. Serius deh, kalau ia tak tahu yang sedang mengguncang-guncang badan dan hendak membangunkannya ini adalah wanita, pasti sudah akan dihajarnya sampai ke langit ketujuh.

Karena guncangan yang diterimanya semakin hebat, Lass dengan terpaksa membuka matanya. Lebih baik bangun daripada ia jatuh dari dipan kecil ini dengan gaya yang sudah pasti memalukan kan?

Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata crimson seorang wanita berkuncir. Rambut merah wanita itu membuat matahari yang bersinar di atas kepalanya semakin silau. Sambil menggerutu kesal, Lass bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur di depan tokoku! Gara-gara kau, tokokku jadi sepi hari ini! Aku tahu kau ini tunawisma—dari pakaianmu, tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya. Tadinya mau kubiarkan saja, tapi masa sudah tengah hari bolong begini kau belum bangun juga? Kau itu pemalas sekali ya? Kalau begitu kau tidak akan maju-maju!" omel sang gadis panjang- lebar-tinggi.

Dengan mata masih lima watt dan kesadaran yang sudah pasti masih setingkat komputer pentium 1, sudah jelas Lass tidak menangkap omongan sang gadis. Hanya beberapa kata saja yang ia tangkap.

"Maju? Kau ingin aku maju ke mana?" Nada bicara Lass seperti orang linglung. Tentu saja jawaban ini membuat empat pasang siku-siku berkedut di kepala sang gadis.

Tak ayal lagi, Lass menerima satu jitakan keras di kepala. "Dasar gelandangan! Pergi cepat dari rumahku!"

Satu desahan kesal keluar dari mulut Lass. Bukan karena hinaan itu, tapi karena ia sudah disuruh pergi saat rasa kantuknya bahkan belum hilang. Wanita ini benar-benar pemarah.

"Baiklah. Aku yang gelandangan ini akan pergi, kalau kau segitu inginnya aku pergi." Lass segera berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

Sang gadis baru saja menyadari apa yang ia katakan dan langsung merasa bersalah. Ia tak bermaksud menghina kekurangan orang ini. Tak peduli sekurang ajar apa pun seseorang, tak peduli semarah apapun dirinya, ia tidak akan menyebut kekurangan orang lain sebagai hinaan, apalagi kalau kekurangan itu berkaitan dengan kondisi ekonomi atau pendidikan. Tapi tadi ia sudah melanggar pantangannya sendiri. Itu memalukan bagi seorang kesatria.

"Hei, orang asing!" panggil sang gadis.

Lass berputar dan memandang sang gadis dengan malas. "Apa lagi? Masih mau berceramah panjang lebar setelah kau menasihatiku bulat-lonjong-panjang begitu?"

"Memangnya kau kira nasehatku itu pempek ada bulat, lonjong, panjang segala?" hardik sang gadis, tapi kemudian ia berdeham dan memelankan suaranya. "Kau punya tempat tinggal tidak?"

"Kau kan tahu aku ini gelandangan, buat apa bertanya lagi, dasar bodoh!" ketus Lass.

Urat berkedut di kepala sang gadis. Pemuda ini minta diinjak sampai gepeng rupanya. "Kau sudah membuat tokoku sepi, setidaknya kau harus membayar ganti ruginya dengan bekerja untukku! Kau ini tidak tahu balas budi ya?"

"Bekerja apa?" tanya Lass. Sebenarnya ia tidak antusias karena... pliss dia sudah terlalu banyak kerjaan untuk dikerjakan tanpa harus dipekerjakan lagi.

Sang gadis masuk ke dalam. Terdengar beberapa bentakan lagi. Lass mendesah. Belum pernah ia melihat gadis yang begini seringnya marah-marah. Apa gadis ini tidak takut penuaan dini ya? Tak lama berselang, keluarlah seorang lagi-laki muda yang juga berambut merah. Selama sedetik, Lass mengira gadis itu berubah menjadi laki-laki atau apalah karena sumpah mereka mirip sekali.

"Kau gadis yang tadi?" tanya Lass dengan watados alias wajah tanpa dosa yang sudah pasti kelihatan minta dihajar sampai mental ke Afrika.

Lass langsung dapat pelototan yang bermakna lo-mau-gua-potong-jadi-berapa-bagian. "Sudah jelas bukan, bodoh! Kau tidak bisa melihat perbedaan antara aku dan kakakku?"

Mulut sang pemuda berambut silver langsung membentuk huruf O. "Dia kakakmu rupanya..." ujarnya. _"Pantaslah. Kakak dan adik mulutnya sama-sama kurang ajar."_

Lass memutuskan untuk memandang rumah sang gadis, mencari tahu toko apa yang sudah ia buat nyaris bangkrut hari ini. Puluhan pedang terpancang rapi di dinding. Pedang dalam berbagai ukuran dan bentuk tergantung dengan anggun di tempatnya di dinding. Pedang-pedang itu seakan berisyarat bahwa tidak sembarang orang bisa menyentuh mereka. Toko senjata rupanya. Selain itu, ia juga melihat papan nama besar menggantung di atas pintu utama. Tulisan di papan itu jelas-jelas bertuliskan: _"Tempat Latihan Pedang keluarga Sieghart."_

Sebelah alis Lass naik melihat kata terakhir nama itu. _"Sieghart?"_ ulangnya dalam hati.

Belum selesai ia memikirkan nama itu, sebuah keranjang disodorkan di bawah hidungnya. Sang gadis sudah melotot di hadapannya.

"Kebetulan kami sedang kekurangan orang untuk masak. Kau bisa memasak?" tanya sang gadis.

"Bisa."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin makan sup jamur malam ini. Kau kumpulkanlah jamur yang bisa dimakan di rawa. Elsword akan membantumu," jelas sang gadis. Lass melirik pemuda berambut merah di sisinya yang jelas-jelas memelototi sang kakak dengan pandangan pokoknya-gue-mau-dapet-porsi-ekstra, tapi tak berkata apa pun. "Eh, kau bisa membedakan mana jamur yang bisa dimakan dan yang tidak kan?"

"_Dia kira aku idiot apa?"_ pikir Lass kesal. "Tentu."

"Baiklah. Elsword terkadang suka membawa jamur _amanita_ ke rumah. Aku titip dia ya," pesan sang gadis. "Dan jangan lupa bawa jamur yang banyak."

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, pintu rumah itu berdebam tertutup.

Lass dan pemuda itu berdiri diam dalam keheningan yang terasa canggung. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mulai bicara. Perlahan ia melirik sang pemuda yang ternyata juga sedang meliriknya.

"Namamu Elsword?" tanya Lass.

"Sudah dengan sendiri kan?" ketus Elsword. "Siapa namamu?"

"Lass. Lass Isolet," jawab Lass. "Dan nama kakakmu tadi—

"Elesis," tukas Elsword.

"Sieghart itu nama keluarga kalian?" tanya Lass lagi.

"Iya." Tiba-tiba Elsword mendelik curiga. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Lass membelokkan pembicaraan dengan lembut. "Jadi, di mana kita harus mencari jamur? Aku masih baru di kota ini jadi—

"Baru?" Sebelah alis Elsword terangkat. "Kau pengembara?" Wow. Kesimpulan yang cepat dan... tepat.

"Pengembara, gelandangan, apa bedanya? Sama-sama tidur di kolong langit," kata Lass tak acuh. "Ngomong-ngomong, pertanyaanku belum kau jawab."

Elsword tampak agak linglung selama sesaat. "Oh. Kita akan mencari jamur di rawa selatan. Memang tidak sebanyak rawa utara, tapi di sana lebih aman."

Telinga Lass berjingkat mendengar pesan tersirat dalam penjelasan Elsword barusan. "Lebih aman? Memangnya kenapa dengan rawa utara?"

"Kita bicarakan saja sambil jalan," potong Elsword.

.

Di bawah naungan pepohonan laksana kanopi, Lass dan Elsword mencabuti jamur-jamur yang tumbuh di sekitar akar pohon. Mereka berusaha tidak terlalu jauh satu sama lain. Suasana rawa yang hanya dipenuhi oleh suara binatang-binatan rawa membuat bulu kuduk siapa pun berdiri jika lama-lama di sini. Suasana rawa terasa lembab tapi sejuk karena naungan pohon-pohon di sini.

"Belakangan ini banyak orang hilang di rawa utara. Polisi sudah menetapkan kawasan itu sebagai daerah berbahaya. Tapi penyelidikannya belum ada perkembangan," jelas Elsword dengan tampang serius, tak jauh dari Lass. Ia mencabuti sebatang jamur sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Orang-orang yang selamat bilang mereka melihat naga dan beberapa makhluk lain di sana. Memang ada sih legenda yang bilang kalau rawa utara di jaga oleh naga air yang bernama Paprion. Tapi itu cuma legenda." Elsword mengibaskan tangannya remeh.

Lass mendengar semua informasi itu dan tidak bilang apa-apa. Ia mencerna semua fakta baru ini: orang-orang hilang, naga, legenda, dan makhluk lain bersama sang naga. _"Kalau ada legendanya, maka makhluk ini kemungkinan besar bukan demon. Tapi makhluk lain yang bersamanya harus kuselidiki."_ Lass mendesah. _"Sial. Lagi-lagi salah info. Akan kubuat master sialan itu membayarku lebih."_

Baru saja berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan melesat di balik pepohonan. Mata tajam Lass yang melebihi manusia menangkap sekelebat bayangan yang bergerak secepat kilat itu. Uh-oh. Sepertinya mereka tidak sendirian di rawa ini. Dan dari wujud bayangan yang demikian besar dan cepat, sudah jelas itu bukan manusia. Lass menajamkan inderanya, menangkap satu keberadaan lain selain mereka berdua di rawa itu. Hawa ini jelas bukan milik manusia.

BUGH!

Secara refleks Lass menoleh, mendapati Elsword terkapar tak sadarkan diri sepuluh meter dari tempatnya semula. Tanpa peduli pada jamur yang bertebaran di tanah, Lass menghampiri sang pemuda berambut merah. Ia menaruh jari di depan hidung Elsword, merasakan hembusan napas dari hidungnya. Ia melihat dadanya naik turun. Kemudian disentuhnya pergelangan tangan Elsword, ada detak nadi di sana.

Anak ini hanya pingsan, demikian Lass menyimpulkan.

Inderanya merasakan sesuatu datang dalam kecepatan tinggi. Lass melompat menjauhi Elsword, mendarat lima meter dari Elsword yang terkapar. Sekarang bayangan itu mewujud sempurna di bawah sinar matahari yang samar menyinari rawa. Sosok itu memang bukan manusia. Sosok itu menyerupai serigala, hanya saja lebih besar... sangat besar dengan rambut jabrik berwarna orange menyelimuti tubuhnya. Taring tajam yang mencuat dari bibirnya yang hitam menyiratkan ancaman serius. Serigala, salah, makhluk mirip serigala itu menggeram marah padanya.

"_Yeah, gak ada naga sih di sini, yang ada cuma serigala__ jadi-jadian__,"_ pikir Lass sarkastik. _"Itu sih podoh wae! Sama aje!"_

**To be continued**

.

.

.

Author: "Yak, chapter end!" \(^-^)/

Elesis: "Kok aku jadi kasar banget di sini?" (sewot)

Elsword: "Sama. Lidahku jadi pedas nih." (sama sewotnya dengan Elesis)

Author: "Tuntutan peran!" (membela diri)

Elesis: "Eh, btw, kok Lass jadi orang jawa belasteran betawi ya? Sejak kapan?" (bisik-bisik dengan chaser lainnya baik yang belum tampil maupun sudah)

Lass: (=A=) "No comment deh! Author ini me-_make over_ku habis-habisan. Aku jadi OOC di sini."

Mari: "Untuk yang belum tahu apa arti podoh wae, itu bahasa jawa. Artinya: sama saja."

Lire: "Untuk yang belum tahu apa itu jamur amanita, itu adalah jamur cantik dengan warna-warna mencolok seperti orange, kuning, hingga merah crimson. Ini salah satu jamur paling beracun di dunia."

Author: "Oke, semuanya, feel free to review!"


End file.
